Yeux Verts, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: La toute première fois que Kirsten lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle le quitta.- /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** La toute première fois que Kirsten lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle le quitta. BY _shippershape_.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que _je n'ai pas_ écrit cette histoire, je ne fais que _traduire_ l'œuvre de _shippershape_ , afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. En effet, il y a si peu de fiction en français sur cette série, et par conséquent, sur ce couple, que j'ai décidé d'en traduire certaines. Celle-ci est la première à avoir retenu mon attention, elle est très bien écrite, très bien imaginé, et sort un peu du lot que j'ai pus lire en anglais. L'auteur à eut la gentillesse d'accepter que je la traduise et je l'en remercie sincèrement.

 _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis que je les fasses parvenir à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Yeux verts** **,**

 _Green Eyes_

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape

 _Traduit par_ Lilly

OoOoOoO

La toute première fois que Kirsten lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle le quitta.

« Tu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui seras en mesure de te rendre heureux. » dit-elle en réunissant ses affaires. « Tu mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui te comprends réellement. »

Il lui dit qu'elle le rendait heureux, qu'elle était tout ce qu'il désirait, mais en fin de comptes cela n'eut aucune importance. Elle était partie.

Les quelques semaines suivantes furent difficiles. Il était obligé de la voir au travail, elle était partout, littéralement, et cela rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était et il était évident qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier ainsi. Ça lui manquait de se réveiller à ses côtés, de s'endormir à ses côtés. Ce qui lui manquait aussi était la façon dont elle préparait un café atroce tous les matins pour ensuite mettre le blâme sur la machine à café. Dieu, il m'aimait. Il ne comprenait pas.

La soirée avant qu'elle ne le quitte, ils étaient allés dîner chez sa sœur. Sarah était enceinte. C'était une grande soirée. Il commençait à se demander si ses commentaires sur le fait qu'il voulait des enfants avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la situation actuelle. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas d'enfants. Peut-être n'était-elle simplement pas prête. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait des enfants dans l'immédiat. Il tenta de lui en parler, mais c'est de Kirsten dont il s'agit. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas la croire, mais c'était le cas en quelque sorte. Alors il prit son cœur brisé pour le replacer dans sa poitrine et arrangea les choses au travail pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle dit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il pensa que, peut-être, elle voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Il avait tord.

« Tu devrais recommencer à avoir des rencards. » C'est ce qu'elle lui dit. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus. « Peut-être que tu devrais appeler Janice. » suggéra-t-elle. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Malgré tout, il le fit.

* * *

Cette soirée faisait parties des mauvaises. Kirsten et Cameron allaient dîner chez Sarah. Kirsten vit une étincelle briller dans les yeux de Cameron lorsque sa sœur annonça être enceinte. Il était sur la lune. Il adorait les enfants. Elle ressentit une peine indescriptible lorsque Cameron exprima son souhait d'avoir des enfants, au moins deux. Ça lui demanda toute sa force pour ne pas s'enfuir dans la seconde.

Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. Puis elle avait rompu avec lui. Il était confus, et blessé, et elle savait qu'elle s'y prenait mal. Malgré tout, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il voulait des enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Alors elle le quitta.

Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis des lustres quand elle arriva sur le pas de la porte de son ancienne maison. Camille y habitait toujours, bien que c'était techniquement toujours la maison de Kirsten même si elle habitait avec Cameron pendant les six derniers mois. La brune ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la blond par terre, sanglotante. Elle la releva pour l'installer dans son ancienne chambre, et tenta d'aider, mais cela devint très vite évidente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors Kirsten s'allongea sur le lit et pleura. Elle aurait dût être immédiatement passée à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Énormément de choses avaient changées depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Cameron.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas passé à autre chose, ce n'est pas comme si il essayait au moins. Ce n'était pas bien, elle n'avait pas rompu avec lui pour le rendre misérable. Elle avait rompu avec lui afin qu'il ait le future qu'il méritait.

Alors elle lui dit qu'il devait recommencer à avoir des rencards. Elle suggéra Janice. Les mots étaient comme de l'acide sur sa langue. Elle se sentait nauséeuse à cette idée. Plus tard, elle vomit. C'était comme si son corps rejetait l'idée de le quitter. Cela ne la fit pas changer d'avis.

Six semaines après la rupture, ils travaillaient sur une affaires. Ce fut dur pour tout le monde, mais tout particulièrement pour Kirsten. Trois victimes en pas plus de jours, et elle se faisait piquée quand quelqu'un toutes les huit heures. Elle dormait au labo, lui aussi. Elle commençait à se vider de ses couleurs, et cela inquiétait Cameron, mais elle dit qu'Ayo avait vérifié ses constantes et qu'elles étaient passables. Passable aurait dut être suffisant pour lui. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Une minute après l'avoir piqué, Ayo se mise à crier. Kirsten devait s'éjecter, quelque chose clochait. C'est ce qu'il lui dit mais elle ne répondit pas.

« KIRSTEN ! » hurla-t-il. Elle s'éjecta. Aya était à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde, prenant la température de Kirsten. Elle ne sembla pas ravi du résultat. Kirsten descendit les marches de l'aquarium en tanguant. Il était furieux.

« Quand je te dis de t'éjecter, tu t'éjecte ! » cria-t-il. Elle acquiesça, trébuchant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer. Ayo la suivit. Elles furent parties un bon moment et quand Kirsten réapparut elle semblait différente. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, flous. Ayo semblait inquiète. Elle le prit à part plus tard pour parler.

« Kirsten ne peut plus être piquer pendant au moins 24 heures. J'en ai déjà parlé à Maggie. Elle a besoin d'une pause. »

Cameron acquiesça. Il était d'accord avec ça. Ils avaient probablement tous besoin d'une pause.

« D'accord. » dit-il.

Kirsten n'aimait pas être mise sur le banc de touche. Quand une autre victime arriva quelques heures plus tard, elle apparut en catwoman. Il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Ordre du docteur. » lui dit-il. Elle bouillonna. Il proposa de la ramener chez elle en pensant qu'elle allait refuser. À sa surprise, elle accepta.

Le trajet en voiture fut étrange.

« Donc. » dit-elle. « Comment ça va avec Janice ? »

Il détestait ça.

« Ça va bien. » marmonna-t-il. Ils étaient aller à quelques rencards, et elle était sympa, mais il n'était pas prêt à être dans une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Il rêvait toujours de Kirsten, la plupart des nuits. Il était toujours une loque.

« C'est bien. » dit-elle. Cela ne semblait pas sincère, mais puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle ne l'était pas, il laissa tomber. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, elle hésita.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Stretch ? » Il en l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis un mois. Cela sonna à la fois familier et étranger. Il y avait du conflit dans ses yeux.

« Non. » décida-t-elle finalement. Puis elle était partie.

Plus tard il était seul, alors il appela Janice. Elle rompu avec lui. Il commençait à y être habitué maintenant.

Le lendemain, Ayo autorisa à contrecœur Kirsten à être piquée. Cameron n'aimait pas ça, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort. La piqûre se passa exactement comme la précédente. Ayo cria, Cameron cria. Kirsten arriva à peine à s'éjecter. Elle était blanche comme un linge, et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Ayo lui dit qu'elle était hors jeu pour une période indéterminée. Les mains des techniciens médicales étaient partout sur elle, vérifiant son pouls, sa température. Kirsten les repoussa. Elle marcha en tremblant jusqu'à Cameron. Ses yeux étaient perdu à des centaines de millier de kilomètres. Il savait que quelque chose allait mal, sérieusement mal. Elle trébucha et il la rattrapa.

« J'espère qu'elle aura tes yeux. » dit-elle, ses propres yeux vitreux posés sur lui. Puis, elle s'évanouit. Ayo fut là en un instant, l'allongeant par terre, la mettant sous oxygène. Cameron ne put que fixer son corps inconscient alors que l'équipe médicale s'activait tout autour.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ça, bon dieu ?

* * *

Kirsten supposa que tout le monde se sentait malade après une rupture. Elle n'en avait pas parler à Camille, car qu'est-ce que Camille pourrait bien y faire ? Alors elle mangea moins, et moulina tout ce qu'elle mangeait, et tenta de ne pas tout revomir. Elle était épuisée, car le boulot avait vraiment été prenant, et parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas des masses. Elle ne dit pas ça à Camille non plus.

Elle pouvait sentir quand quelque chose tournait mal pendant la piqûre. Son cœur ralentissait, elle se sentait vaseuse, ses jambes tremblaient. Ils ne devrait pas trembler, elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi fatiguée. Elle ne marchait pas réellement. Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, aucun de ses muscles n'étaient sollicités. Mais elle le ressentait, comme un tsunami. La fatigue était dévastatrice. Cameron lui criait dessus pour qu'elle s'éjecte. Ses mains semblaient lourdes, et cela lui demanda toute sa concentration pour réussir à taper le code.

La tête lui tourna quand elle s'assit et la pièce tangua quand elle sortit de l'aquarium. Ayoa était là, agitée. Cameron lui hurlait dessus. Elle était trop fatiguée pour répondre, alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle se serait éjecter la première fois si elle avait put. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle dézippait son uniforme de catwoman qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ayo l'avait suivit.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle. C'était un flagrant mensonge. Elle n'était pas sûr de s'être déjà sentie pire. Ayo croisa les bras.

« J'ai fais quelques analyses de sang. » dit-elle. « Nous avons une centrifugeuse qui peut analyser le sang en une minute. »

Kirsten fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis malade ? » demanda-t-elle. Ayo pinça les lèvres.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » demanda-t-elle. Kirsten secoua négativement la tête. Toute cette journée fut épuisante. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour ce genre de jeu.

« Ayo. » dit-elle. L'autre femme fit un geste pour qu'elle s'assit. Elle le fit, sentant la peur lui tordre l'estomac.

« Tu es enceinte. » dit Ayo. Ses yeux étaient remplis de gentillesse, comme toujours. Mais les mots la percutèrent de plein fouet.

« C'est impossible. » dit-elle.

« C'est possible. » insista Ayo. « Et c'est la vérité. »

La pièce est si silencieuse que Kirsten pouvait entendre le bourdonnement du néon au-dessus d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. » dit finalement Kirsten. « Je le sais depuis mes quatorze ans. » Ayo fronça les sourcils.

« La dysplasie temporelle ne devrait pas affecter la fertilité. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. » répliqua-t-elle durement. C'en était de trop, elle n'avait même jamais voulut ça jusqu'à Cameron, et depuis elle le voulait tellement fort que ça la brisait en deux. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. C'était simplement sa réalité. « J'ai eus des fibromes quand j'étais adolescente. Les cicatrices étaient sévères, le docteur m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Mon cycle est irrégulier depuis, je... »

Ayo la regardait avec surprise.

« Kirsten... J'en suis sûr. Peut-être s'est-il trompé. Ou peut-être est-ce un miracle. Mais tu es enceinte. » Sa main se posa sur la jambe de Kirsten, et Kirsten la fixa.

« Je ne peux pas... » Elle se leva, bien trop vite et la pièce tangua de nouveau. Ayo sauta sur ses pieds pour la soutenir.

« Je sais que ça fais beaucoup à encaisser. Prend simplement du temps. Les piqûres ne blesseront pas le bébé, mais je t'alite pour les 24 prochaines heures. Tu dois te reposer. » Ayo lui adresse un regard compatissant. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir. » Et ensuite elle était partie, laissant Kirsten seule dans la pièce. Cela la frappa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas réellement seule. Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à son ventre et elle commença à caresser la surface plate avec ses doigts. Il y a une personne là-dedans.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle buvait du thé dans la salle de repos quand le prochain corps arriva. Elle enfila aussitôt son uniforme de catwomen, oubliant ce qu'avait dit Ayo. Cameron secoua négativement la tête au moment même où elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se rappela et elle fulmina. S'asseyant là ou ici et se noyant dans ses propres émotions n'était pas la façon dont elle voulait passer la journée. Il lui proposa de la reconduire chez elle. Elle y réfléchit. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle devait lui dire de toute façon. Il sembla surprit lorsqu'elle accepta.

Pendant le trajet Kirsten réalisa que Cameron avait une vie à présent, qu'il voyait Janice, et qu'il était probablement heureux. Son cœur s'emballa d'une façon qui la laissa le souffle coupé.

« Comment ça va avec Janice ? » lui demanda-t-elle, car peut-être qu'elle se trompait, peut-être que cette nouvelle n'anéantirait pas sa vie. Peut-être n'était-il pas heureux avec Janice.

« Ça va bien. » dit-il. Il semblait ennuyé, comme si cela ne l'a regardait pas. Et c'était le cas, plus maintenant.

« C'est bien. » mentit-elle à travers ses dents. Elle devait quand même lui dire. Elle se détestait pour ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, elle avait presque réunit tout son courage. Il la regarda, de la façon dont il en avait l'habitude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Stretch ? » Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. C'était douloureux, mais tout allait mal à ce propos. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Il s'en sortait très bien sans elle. Elle devait lui dire. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Non. » dit-elle. Puis elle s'enfuie.

Le lendemain, Kirsten parla à Ayo pour qu'elle la laisse recommencer les piqûres. Ayo admit que ce n'était pas dangereux pour le bébé mais elle était inquiète que Kirsten ne sois pas assez forte pour endurer le coup mentale qui accompagnait chaque piqûre. En fin de compte, Kirsten était très persuasive.

Malgré tout, cela se reproduit. Elle marchait à travers L.A dans les souvenirs de leur dernière victime, et soudainement ses jambes étaient cloués au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle, et la scène autour d'elle devenait de plus en plus sombre.

« Éjectes-toi, Kirsten ! Maintenant ! » cria de nouveau Cameron. Soulever ses mains pour taper le code était comme soulever des poids. Elle y parvint. Ses mains se posèrent inconsciemment sur son ventre alors qu'elle se réveillait de nouveau dans le labo. Dans l'agitation de ses pensées, elle espéra que ce soit une fille. Elle imagina élever une fille, une qui ne grandira pas sans parents. Une qui ressentira. Une qui l'aimera. Ses émotions s'emballèrent, et elle combattit les larmes alors qu'elle foulait le sol du labo. Ayo lui sauta dessus mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important dans sa tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Cameron. Il allait être père. Elle devait le lui dire. Peu importe si ça le fera la haïr, il devait le savoir. Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, mais ses yeux étaient comme des aimants, verts et inquiets et la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle aimait ces yeux. Elle se demanda brièvement si leur enfant aura besoin de lunettes. Elle s'en moquait. Elle adorait ses lunettes.

Son pied buta dans le sol et elle trébucha, mais il était là, ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait toujours été là, réalisa-t-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ai demandé de ne plus l'être. Il la détailla, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était du vert. Son cœur palpita.

« J'espère qu'elle aura tes yeux. » lui dit-elle. Puis tout devint noir.

Elle se réveilla, paniquée.

« Le bébé. » haleta-t-elle. Elle entendu un bruit derrière elle, et tenta de fixer ses yeux. Elle était à l'infirmerie du labo, Ayo écrivait quelque chose dans son dossier. « Ayo. » dit-elle. Ses émotions se déchaînaient depuis qu'elle avait été piquée dans Cameron, mais ça c'était différent. C'était paralysant.

« Le bébé va bien. » dit Ayo. « Tes constantes étaient assez basses pour que tu t'évanouisses, mais pas pour créer de réel dommage au bébé. Vous allez tous les deux aller bien. » Son expression se modifia, soudainement concerné. « Mais tu dois commencer à mieux prendre soin de toi. Je vais élaborer un menu pour te nourrir, et j'attends de toi que tu le respecte. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne retourneras pas dans cet aquarium. » Son ton ne laissa aucune place à l'argumentation.

Kirsten n'aurait pas argumenter dans tous les cas. Elle était absorbé par l'image d'une pair de yeux verts, les mêmes que Cameron en plus petits, de petites lèvres roses. Elle souffrait un peu, mais au moins il y avait une part de bonheur dans tout ça.

« Cameron. » dit-elle. Elle se rappelait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit avant de s'évanouir.

« Il est devant. » dit Ayo. Elle secoua la tête, étudiant précautionneusement Kirsten. « Il est... pour le moins confus. » Kirsten déglutit.

« Peux-tu le faire entrer ? » demanda-t-elle. Ayo acquiesça, puis disparut. Kirsten ferma les yeux, n'ouvrant pas les yeux quand elle entendit le bruit familier de ces chaussures sur le lino.

« Kirsten ? » il semblait inquiet. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les siens étaient grand ouverts et inquiets, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Elle se rappela qu'il y passait les mains quand il était stressé.

« Salut. » dit-elle. Il s'assit à côté de son lit. Il y avait un million de non-dit entre eux mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il attendit un long moment mais finit par s'impatienter.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

« Je vais bien. J'irais bien. » corrigea-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce sentiment qu'elle allait ruiner sa vie revint la harceler. Elle le repoussa.

« Je suis enceinte. » dit-elle comme si elle arrachait un pansement. La bouche de Cameron s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, avec surprise, et remplit de terreur. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps attendre. Elle compta quelques secondes, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. « Cameron ? Je suis... »

« Je t'ai entendu. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il la fixait toujours.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il passa une main sur son visage, poussant une sorte de grognement qu'elle ne put identifier. Finalement, il la regarda de nouveau.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça. « Je veux dire genre absolument, complètement- »

« Cameron. » le coupa-t-elle. « J'en suis sûr. Ayo a réalisée le teste trois fois. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

« Deux jours. » dit-elle, heureuse que ce soit la vérité. Il ne la fixa que d'avantage. « Je vais le garder. » lui dit-elle. Elle l'a sut à la seconde où elle s'est réveillé de la piqûre. Et à présent, c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours sut.

Il pâlit.

« Je ne pensais même pas que – es-tu sûr que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » demanda-t-il. Ça faisait mal. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il puisses vouloir qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle avait simplement supposée qu'il voudrait faire partie de la vie du bébé.

« J'en suis sûr. » répéta-t-elle. Et parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : « Tu ne veux pas que je le fasses ? » Non pas que cela la ferait changer d'avis. Ça lui briserait simplement le cœur.

« Non ! » il l'avait presque crié, semblant paniqué. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu t'en débarrasse. » clarifia-t-il. Un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine. Elle souffla.

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux ne la quittant pas.

« Je... » hésita-t-il. « Je pensais que tu prenais a pilule. » Ce n'était pas une accusation, elle en était consciente.

« Ce n'était pas le cas. » dit-elle. Ça, pour quelque raison que ce soit, allait être la partie difficile. « Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir des enfants. Ils m'ont dit que je ne le pouvais pas quand j'avais quatorze ans. » Elle détailla son visage, pouvant pratiquement voir les informations tourner dans sa tête.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis. » _Ça_ c'était une accusation. Elle fit la moue. Elle l'avait vraiment blessé. C'était certainement la chose qu'elle savait le mieux faire, encore et encore.

« Au début, je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment. Et puis on est allés chez Sarah et tu as dis- »

« J'ai dis que j'avais hâte. » réalisa-t-il. « J'ai dis que j'en voulais au moins deux et que j'étais jaloux qu'elle l'est fait avant moi. » Ses yeux la brûlèrent en se rappelant de ça.

« Je ne voulais pas être la personne qui te priverais de ça. » admit-elle. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

Il grogna.

« _J'étais_ heureux. Même si nous aurions du adopter, même si nous n'aurions jamais eut d'enfants. Tu étais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. » Il semblait blessé. Elle se demanda qui souffrait le plus.

« Je ne l'aurais pas été. » dit-elle doucement. « Et même si c'est ce que tu pensais, ce n'aurait pas été juste pour toi. Tu veux ce que tu veux, Cameron. »

« Je te veux _toi_! » cria-t-il, il se leva brusquement, se tenant devant elle, et il parut si en colère qu'elle retint son souffle. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulus ! Et tu n'as pas à prendre cette décision à ma place, Kirsten ! »

Les yeux de Kirsten s'inondèrent de larmes. Elle mit ça sur le compte des hormones.

« Je ne veux pas briser ta vie. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Mais elle le voulait, elle le voulait viscéralement. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Être coincé avec une personne avec laquelle il n'était même pas en couple pour élever un enfant ? Elle le privait de son parfait future de façon totalement accidentelle.

« Quoi ? » Il la fixa.

« Je veux que tu ais la vie que tu mérite. » soupira-t-elle. « Je veux que tu te marries, que tu es un petit docteur Goodkins et que tu ai absolument tout ce que tu veux. »

Il la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil.

« D'accord. » Il semblait confus. « Alors quel est le problème ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kirsten d'être confuse.

« Comment pourrais-tu avoir tout ça quand tu t'apprête à avoir un bébé que tu n'as jamais désiré, avec moi ? » Elle se demanda brièvement si elle loupait quelque chose.

« Eh bien. » Il se rassit. « Je veux dire qu'on a déjà commencer l'étape du petit docteur Goodkins. » Son visage s'était adoucit à présent, presque insupportablement. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur le ventre de Kirsten dont le souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Et je pense que nous pouvons attendre que le bébé soit né pour se marier, enfin on est en 2015. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Quoi ? »

« Le bébé, toi dans une robe blanche. » Il les énuméra sur ses doigts. « Je pense que ça englobe tout ce que je veux. » dit-il. Le cœur de Kirsten cogna dans sa poitrine, elle aussi c'était ce qu'elle voulait, tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à le concevoir, mais c'était trop facile. Tout était trop facile.

« Tu veux toujours de moi ? » Si elle était incrédule c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'était jamais celle qui obtenait tout ce qu'elle désire. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je n'arrêterais jamais de te vouloir. » Dit comme ça, ça semblait être un fait avéré. Elle frissonna.

« Es-tu en train de me faire ta demande ? » clarifia-t-elle. Il sourit largement.

« Certainement, oui. » Il s'agenouilla par terre, les yeux brillants. « Kirsten Clark, amour de ma vie, mère de mon enfant... » Le cœur de Kirsten martela sa poitrine à cette appellation. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Elle du combattre les larmes, et elle eut l'impression que ses émotions s'était décuplés avec les hormones de grossesse et qu'ils allaient tous les deux les rendre dingue. Elle sourit quand même.

« Oui, d'accord. »

Il s'était relever en un battement de paupière, ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser si familier qu'elle faillit pleurer une fois de plus. Quand il se détacha enfin d'elle ce fut simplement pour s'allonger sur le lit, à côté d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras, une main sur son ventre. Ils restèrent ainsi, et elle somnola.

« Est-ce la réalité ? » murmura-t-il dans son oreille quelques part entre les rêves de yeux verts et de cheveux blonds de Kirsten. Elle gémit pour confirmation et elle put le sentir sourire dans son dos.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle. Les mots volèrent entre eux d'une façon que seul eux deux pouvaient comprendre.

Cette fois, elle resta.


End file.
